Tropical Storm Erick (2007)
Tropical Storm Erick was the eighth tropical cyclone and fifth tropical storm of the 2007 Pacific hurricane season. Erick originated from a tropical wave that moved off the coast of Africa, traveled westward across the Atlantic Ocean, and emerged into the Eastern Pacific Ocean without any further development. The wave spawned a small low-pressure system on July 28, which matured into a tropical depression later that day despite strong wind shear in the region. The depression intensified into a tropical storm, and received the name "Erick" while continuing its westward track. However, the shear prevented the storm from intensifying further, and broke up the storm's structure within a few days. The cyclone weakened to a tropical depression and degenerated into a remnant low shortly after. Because the storm remained far out at sea, no damage was reported in association with Erick. Meteorological history In mid-July, a tropical wave exited the coast of Africa and traveled across the Atlantic basin. By July 27, the wave crossed Central America and entered the Pacific Ocean, where it later spawned a low pressure area. Initially, wind shear prevented tropical cyclogenesis, leaving convection separated from the low. After some convective consolidation, the National Hurricane Center (NHC) initiated advisories on Tropical Depression Eight-E on July 31, while located 1,060 miles (1,700 km) southwest of the southern tip of Baja California. Wind shear and dry air caused convection to remain concentrated on the western edge of the storm. Based on Dvorak intensity estimates, the NHC upgraded the depression to Tropical Storm Erick at 0000 UTC on August 1. Upon its upgrade, Erick attained peak winds of 40 mph (65 km/h) and a minimum central pressure of 1004 mbar (hPa; 29.66 inHg). The wind shear did not relent, and Erick remained disorganized, with a lack of banding features. As a result, the exact position of the center was difficult to locate. Erick tracked westward at around 10 mph (17 km/h) under the steering currents of a mid-level ridge to its north. Later on August 1, the strong shear separated the center from the waning area of convection, indicating that the storm was deteriorating. Erick weakened back to a tropical depression on August 2, only 24 hours after it became a tropical storm. The low-level center became elongated and ill-defined; Erick continued to weaken and degenerated back into a tropical wave on August 2, thousands of miles from land. A weak low reformed along the wave, although it did not reorganize into a tropical cyclone in the North Central Pacific. On August 5, the low-level remnants of Erick passed south of Hawaii, three days before fully dissipating. Impact Because Erick remained "very far away from everywhere", no effects, property damage or fatalities were reported; no ships recorded tropical storm-force winds, and no tropical cyclone warnings and watches were issued. Throughout its course, Erick posed a threat only to shipping lanes. References External links *Tormenta tropical "Erick" *Tropical Storm Erick Tropical Cyclone Report *Tropical Storm Erick Advisory Archive *QuikSCAT satellite image Category:Wikipedia Archives